Distinguishing the Truth from the Lies
by PatchsFallenAngel
Summary: Lissa is the guardian-in-training. Rose is the Moroi Princess. Lissa hates Rose after her cousin, Dimirti, dies. But what really happened to Dimitri? What does Rose know? Can Lissa distinguish the truth from the lies?
1. Chapter 1

**Distinguishing the Truth from the Lies**

**A Vampire Academy Fanfiction  
by PatchsFallenAngel**

**Characters: **Lissa/Rose

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Friendship/Mystery

**Summary: **Lissa is the Guardian-in-training. Rose is the Moroi Princess. Lissa hates Rose because she blames her for the death of Dimitri, Lissa's cousin. But, what really happened to Dimitri? What does Rose know? Can Lissa distinguish the truth from the lies?

**Authors Note: **Drabble fic.  
EDITED: 11/7/12

**Disclaimer: **All things VA belong to Richelle Mead. Unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Vasilisa Dragomir? You will be paired with–"

The slim Dhampir stood, shaking in anticipation. The senior class at St. Vladimir's were finally going to be assigned to their Moroi to protect for the next few weeks, a physical exam where the students would be assessed on how they would cope as Guardians. Lissa peered around the Great Hall, her hair acting as a pseudo-curtain. She was hoping to get someone nice...attractive...with bright blue eyes and black, anime-styled hair. She blushed as Christian Ozera caught her heated gaze, giving her a rare smile.

Quickly averting her eyes, Lissa turned her attention back to the front. She knew that Christian was out of her league. He was gorgeous and popular – More so than the other royals. Someone like him would never notice someone like her...A hybrid...A freak, even amongst her fellow Dhampir's.

Instead, Lissa had to spend the next few weeks with the one person she couldn't stand. She had to endure...

"–Rosemarie Hathaway."

Lissa glared at Rosemarie, who was standing there with her elite posse: Eddie Castile, Mia Rinaldi and Christian Ozera. Rosemarie averted her eyes, refusing to look at Lissa. She didn't seem too thrilled about Lissa protecting her for the next fortnight.

Whipping her head around to give her instructors a hard look, the young Dhampir exclaimed, "There is no way in hell that I'm protecting that _bitch_!"

"Vasilisa!" Stan Alto yelled, the tone of his voice causing Lissa to internally cringe.

Externally, she stood tall and started yelling again. In her anger, Lissa cried, "She is the reason Dimitri is dead! He was protecting her and she killed him!"

The whole room went silent. Lissa was half-expecting tumbleweed to roll through the Great Hall. The silence echoed off the walls, deafening her.

"Lissa," her only friend and ally, Mason Ashford, whispered sadly.

Lissa turned to Rosemarie, this time her expression wasn't sour, but sorrowful. She began to apologise when Rosemarie, but the Princess picked retrieved her bag from its place on the floor beside her and ran from the hall.

"Dragomir!" Stan yelled. "My office. NOW!"

Lissa visibly cringed and bowed her head. She was in BIG trouble now...


	2. Chapter 2

**Distinguishing the Truth from the Lies**

**A Vampire Academy Fanfiction  
by PatchsFallenAngel**

**Characters: **Lissa/Rose

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Friendship/Mystery

**Summary: **Lissa is the Guardian-in-training. Rose is the Moroi Princess. Lissa hates Rose because she blames her for the death of Dimitri, Lissa's cousin. But, what really happened to Dimitri? What does Rose know? Can Lissa distinguish the truth from the lies?

**Authors Note: **Drabble fic.  
EDITED: 11/7/12

**Disclaimer: **All things VA belong to Richelle Mead. Unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Lissa was sent to St. Vladimir's Academy at the beginning of the year. Her parents and brother had died in a car accident and her Aunt, being her only living relative, took her in. She had lost her husband a few years ago, and just recently lost her son, too.

Dimitri Belikov.

She was in no condition to look after Lissa.

Dimitri and Lissa used to be very close. They were the same age. She hadn't seen him in years, but she knew that he had attended St. Vlad's, training to be a guardian.

He was supposed to protect the Moroi princess, Rosemarie Hathaway. She was beautiful. Lush brown hair, sparkling brown eyes, and unusually tan for a Moroi.

She loved the sun.

Dimitri loved her.

No one ever told Lissa what had happened to him, the subject was taboo in her Aunt's home, but she gathered that it was something horrible. And Rosemarie was there.

Lissa missed him.

She hated Rosemarie.

She had broken his heart.

Lissa knew that that was no excuse to say those things to her, but, from all the rumours she had heard, it seemed that Rosemarie liked male attention.

Dimitri was just another guy fawning over her.

But the things Lissa hated more than the Princess was Stan Alto and the situation she was in at that moment. Vasilisa Dragomir was in the Stan's office, watching him pace, waiting for his tirade to begin.

He was pacing like a mad man. He'd stop every now and then and open his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Just a disappointed shake of his head.

Lissa sighed. She had been in here for what felt like hours. She looked up to the clock on the wall.

Six minutes.

She had been there for only six minutes.

"I want you to apologise to Miss Hathaway," Stan finally said.

"Okay," Lissa replied. "Can I go now?" The young Dhampir began to stand up.

"Sit down!" Stan ordered.

There was a knock on the door of Stan's office. He opened it and Rosemarie Hathaway glided in.

Her face was tear-streaked and her nose and eyes were red. She'd been crying.

"I'll leave you girls to talk," said Stan as he walked out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Distinguishing the Truth from the Lies**

**A Vampire Academy Fanfiction  
by PatchsFallenAngel**

**Characters: **Lissa/Rose

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Friendship/Mystery

**Summary: **Lissa is the Guardian-in-training. Rose is the Moroi Princess. Lissa hates Rose because she blames her for the death of Dimitri, Lissa's cousin. But, what really happened to Dimitri? What does Rose know? Can Lissa distinguish the truth from the lies?

**Authors Note: **Drabble fic.  
EDITED: 11/7/12

**Disclaimer: **All things VA belong to Richelle Mead. Unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Rosemarie sat down in the chair opposite Lissa.

"You have no idea what happened," she stated, her voice hard and angry.

"I know," the Dhampir said. "I'm sorry."

Rosemarie either didn't hear her or she didn't care. Lissa was betting on the latter.

"Rosemarie?"

"Just Rose," Rose replied, not meeting Lissa's gaze.

Lissa tried the name out. It sounded foreign and strange on her tongue.

Rosemarie finally looked up.

"What happened?" Lissa asked.

The duo stared at each other for a long moment, until Rosemarie stated, "You have his eyes."

Lissa gave the Princess a confused look.

"D-D-Dim-" Rosemarie started sobbing. She couldn't even say his name. Lissa could see the pain in her face.

Maybe Rose wasn't the heart-less harpy Lissa thought she was.

"Vasilisa?"

"Just Lissa."

"Lissa." Rose tested out the name, her scowl softened a little.

Lissa moved her chair over and put her arm around Rose's shoulders. Sighing, Rose began, "You should know the truth."

"The truth?"

"About D-Dimitri," she winced as she said his name. She took a deep breath and continued, "Dimitri isn't dead."


	4. Chapter 4

**Distinguishing the Truth from the Lies**

**A Vampire Academy Fanfiction  
by PatchsFallenAngel**

**Characters: **Lissa/Rose

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Friendship/Mystery

**Summary: **Lissa is the Guardian-in-training. Rose is the Moroi Princess. Lissa hates Rose because she blames her for the death of Dimitri, Lissa's cousin. But, what really happened to Dimitri? What does Rose know? Can Lissa distinguish the truth from the lies?

**Authors Note: **Drabble fic.  
EDITED: 11/7/12

**Disclaimer: **All things VA belong to Richelle Mead. Unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"What do you mean he isn't dead?" Lissa yelled as she jumped up from her seat. Shock rocked through the young girl. Dimka was alive?

"You should sit down," was all Rose replied.

"Talk, Rose! Now!" Lissa was screaming at her at this point.

If Stan was here he'd give the Dhampir detentions that would last her until she graduated college. No one, especially Dhampir's, yelled at royals, particularly Rosemarie Hathaway, the next heir to the Moroi throne.

But Rose didn't seem to mind her yelling.

Lissa figured that Rose wouldn't start talking until she sat down, so she did as the Princess asked.

"I'll start from the beginning," Rose said.

"That'd be helpful," Lissa said, sarcastically.

"It's a long story." She was stalling.

"Well, luckily we have a while until dinner."

She sighed.

"Do you know about the car crash Dimitri and I were in about two years ago?" she asked. Lissa nodded.

"Well, that was the first time that he died."

"What do you mean 'the first time'? Dimitri didn't die in that crash." Liss'a Aunt Olena, Dimitri's mother, had told her about that car crash.

About two years ago, on Rose's 16th birthday, her and her family went shopping to buy her presents. Naturally, Dimitri went with them, along with four other Guardians. One of the Guardians was Dimitri's brother. He was Rose's brother's Guardian and best friend. Because the Hathaway's were the last of their line, they had to take multiple Guardians for maximum protection.

They all managed to fit into a small van and travel a few hours to the mall. Rose's parents were in the front of the car, while everyone else was in the back. Rose and Dimitri were by the back window.

When the car slid off the road, it hit several trees, one of which fell onto the car, crushing it. The doctor said that Dimitri shouldn't have survived, that he should have died. Everyone that was in the car died almost instantly. Including Dimitri and Rose's brothers. Rose escaped with minor cuts and bruises, and was able to call for help.

"In the crash, Dimitri died," Rose explained. "I brought him back."


	5. Chapter 5

**Distinguishing the Truth from the Lies**

**A Vampire Academy Fanfiction  
by PatchsFallenAngel**

**Characters: **Lissa/Rose

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Friendship/Mystery

**Summary: **Lissa is the Guardian-in-training. Rose is the Moroi Princess. Lissa hates Rose because she blames her for the death of Dimitri, Lissa's cousin. But, what really happened to Dimitri? What does Rose know? Can Lissa distinguish the truth from the lies?

**Authors Note: **Drabble fic.  
EDITED: 11/7/12

**Disclaimer: **All things VA belong to Richelle Mead. Unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"I'm still not following," the young Dhampir admitted.

"Have you ever heard of Spirit?" Rose asked.

Nodding, Lissa whispered a "Yes." It was one of the five elements and was very rare.

"That's the element that I have specialised in."

Lissa just stared at the Princess. The last known Spirit user was Mrs Karp, a teacher who used to work at St. Vlad's. She went crazy, like most Spirit users do, and turned Strigoi.

"I brought Dimitri back, using Spirit."

"Oh," was all Lissa said. It was all she could say.

"You said the 'first time,'" Lissa pointed out. "What was the second?"

"Lissa," Rose started. She was shaking. Like she was scared. "Dimitri's a Strigoi."


	6. Chapter 6

**Distinguishing the Truth from the Lies**

**A Vampire Academy Fanfiction  
by PatchsFallenAngel**

**Characters: **Lissa/Rose

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Friendship/Mystery

**Summary: **Lissa is the Guardian-in-training. Rose is the Moroi Princess. Lissa hates Rose because she blames her for the death of Dimitri, Lissa's cousin. But, what really happened to Dimitri? What does Rose know? Can Lissa distinguish the truth from the lies?

**Authors Note: **Drabble fic.  
EDITED: 11/7/12

**Disclaimer: **All things VA belong to Richelle Mead. Unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Are you kidding, Rose?" Lissa cried, jumping out of her seat again. "Dimitri was my cousin! He isn't Strigoi. He isn't a monster. He is DEAD!" I shouted the last word.

"In the battle last year," Rose began, "Dimitri was taken kidnapped by the group of Strigoi that were trying to kill me.

"He was protecting me," she sobbed. "Nathaniel used to be a student at St. Vlad's and one of my brothers friends."

She took a moment to recover, "He bit Dimitri right in front of me," she explained. "He couldn't get to me because I was standing in the sun, so he used Dimitri to lure me in."

Lissa put her arm around the crying girl, her salt-water tears were probably ruining Lissa's favourite t-shirt, but she didn't care.

Her friend needed her.

_Whoa! When did I start thinking of Rose as a friend? _

_When you stared to call her __Rose_, Lissa's brain scolded.

"You're mother saved my life," Rose stated after a moment.

Lissa gave her a confused look.

"I was about to go toward Dimitri, but she pulled me out of the way."

"She looked me in the eyes," Rose continued, "and said 'Dimka wouldn't want you to die for him.'"

Lissa hadn't really had much to do with her mother. She had died a few weeks after Dimitri had. The last time Lissa had seen her mother was three years ago. She never visited, nor did she go to her mother's, or my brother and father's, funeral.

It's not like they were her real father and brother.

Lissa's real dad was some Moroi that her mom had a fling with. Alex was her step dad and André was her step brother. She mostly stayed with her Aunt Olena in Russia.

"You look like her," Rose said. "You miss her."

"No!" Lissa said defensively.

There was a knock at the door, and Stan walked in. "Dinner's ready."


	7. Chapter 7

**Distinguishing the Truth from the Lies**

**A Vampire Academy Fanfiction  
by PatchsFallenAngel**

**Characters: **Lissa/Rose

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Friendship/Mystery

**Summary: **Lissa is the Guardian-in-training. Rose is the Moroi Princess. Lissa hates Rose because she blames her for the death of Dimitri, Lissa's cousin. But, what really happened to Dimitri? What does Rose know? Can Lissa distinguish the truth from the lies?

**Authors Note: **Drabble fic.  
EDITED: 11/7/12

**Disclaimer: **All things VA belong to Richelle Mead. Unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Do you mind if I get some blood first?' Rose asked shyly as we walked down to the dining hall together.

Lissa shook my head.

After their detour, the duo walked into the dining hall together, giggle about what Avery, Rose's slutty cousin, had gotten up to on the weekend. Or, consequently, _who_. Everyone, both students and teachers alike, stared at the girls in disbelief (Lissa hadn't tried to hide her hatred of the Moroi Princess).

They walked over to the 'elite' table and sat down. Lissa was shocked to find Mason at the table as well.

"I'm guarding Eddie for the field experience," he explained, noticing his friends confused expression.

"Hey guys, hope I'm not late," came a voice from behind Lissa. Just from that sentence, Lissa tensed, her heart rate sped up (which was really embarrassing considering everyone in the hall had heightened hearing and could probably hear it) and goose-bumps erupted on the back of her neck.

"Hey, Christian," waved Rose, eyeing Lissa suspiciously. The others at the table said their hellos as well.

Christian slid into the only available seat at the table...The seat right next to Lissa's!

"Hi, Vasilisa," Christian whispered in the Dhampir's ear with a wide smirk on his face.

"Hi," Lissa breathed. "And it's just Lissa."

"Well, then Just Lissa, are you going to the dance this weekend?"

The young girl swallowed hard, than nodded.

"Cool," he smirked then turned to the others. "I'll see guys later." Then he got up and walked away, but not without giving Lissa a wink first.


	8. Chapter 8

**Distinguishing the Truth from the Lies**

**A Vampire Academy Fanfiction  
by PatchsFallenAngel**

**Characters: **Lissa/Rose

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Friendship/Mystery

**Summary: **Lissa is the Guardian-in-training. Rose is the Moroi Princess. Lissa hates Rose because she blames her for the death of Dimitri, Lissa's cousin. But, what really happened to Dimitri? What does Rose know? Can Lissa distinguish the truth from the lies?

**Authors Note: **Drabble fic.  
EDITED: 11/7/12

**Disclaimer: **All things VA belong to Richelle Mead. Unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"I think Christian likes you," whispered Rose.

Lissa blushed and shook her head. "What would he see in me?"

"Well, your, like, really pretty," said Mia. This was the first time Lissa had ever heard her speak. Her voice was high pitched and she sounded as young as she looked. Sitting beside her in silence was Natalie Dashkov. Natalie and Lissa had known each other since they were kids - their mothers were close friends.

"Well, I'm stuffed," said Eddie, rubbing his now bloated stomach. "Coming Bro?" he asked Mason.

_Bro? _Lissa thought.

Eddie must have noticed Lissa's expression, and grinned, "Didn't Massie here tell you that we were half bothers?"

Lissa shook my head and gave Mason a hard look. "No, he didn't"

"Yeah, we have the same dad," explained Mason shyly. He didn't really want to showcase how his mother had an affair with a married Moroi.

After Eddie and Mason set off (but not before Lissa could give her friend a look that aid _we'll-talk-about-this-later _), Rose and Mia started talking about this weekend's dance, while Natalie and Lissa talked about how great field experience was going to be.

"And you're coming to the dance too right?" Mia asked the Dhampir's. Lissa was about to open her outh to answer when Mia did that for her. "Of course you are. Lissa told Christian she was and Natalie is, you're my guardian..." Boy, that girl could talk the ear off a deaf man!

"Well, the dance is on Sunday, so what are you girls doing Saturday?" asked Rose.

"Babysitting you?" Lissa joked.

"Wrong!" Mia cried. "You're coming shopping with us!"

I groaned. Nat looked excited.

Rose smirked at Lissa. "If you don't, I have the authority to lock you in the school dungeons!"

Lissa laughed. "Fine."

Mia squealed. "Shopping!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Distinguishing the Truth from the Lies**

**A Vampire Academy Fanfiction  
by PatchsFallenAngel**

**Characters: **Lissa/Rose

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Friendship/Mystery

**Summary: **Lissa is the Guardian-in-training. Rose is the Moroi Princess. Lissa hates Rose because she blames her for the death of Dimitri, Lissa's cousin. But, what really happened to Dimitri? What does Rose know? Can Lissa distinguish the truth from the lies?

**Authors Note: **Drabble fic.  
EDITED: 11/7/12

**Disclaimer: **All things VA belong to Richelle Mead. Unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"Yes!" exclaimed Rose. "This dress is totally you!"

Lissa groaned. "I hate this colour."

Lissa's new friend ignored her comment and turned toward the owner of the dress store. "We'll take it."

It. What a great name. Explained it to the T.

It was long and silky felt great against my smooth skin, but It was also the most disgusting shade of purple Lissa had ever seen.

But she let Rose buy it anyway, in hopes that the Princess would stop harassing her.

They had gone into town to buy dresses for the dance tomorrow. Though, with Rose being the next royal heir we had to travel with extra security...and style.

Cruising around Montana in a stretch Hummer with a removable roof and free cable is any girl's fantasy.

Natalie, Mia and Rose were all excited about our shopping trip while Lissa was more along for the ride.

She was so happy when Rose and I got back to their room (they had to bunk together for the field-experience).

But Rose made sure to make Lissa feel welcome.

Instead of having to sleep on a thin materess on the floor like most Guardian's on field-experience would have, Rose had moved her stuff to one side of the room and added another queen-sized bed.

_I guess royals really do have it all, _Lissa thought.

She dumped her bags on the bed Rose provided. Lissa lied down on the soft bed. The pillow wasn't very comfortable. Hard and square and...

Oh!

She had been lying on a gift box. With it was an envelope.

Lissa opened the envelope and her heart felt lighter after seeing who it was from.

_**Dear Lissa,**_

_**This was your mothers dress. She wore it to her Graduation Ball.**_

_**Take care,**_

_**Love Aunt Olena.**_

Aunt Olena. Dimitri's mum.

Lissa opened the box to find a long, cascading dress. It was light blue and smelt like her mother.

A single tear strolled down her cheek. Maybe Rose was right. Maybe she did miss her mum more then she let show.

The young Dhampir curled up into a ball and started sobbing, hugging the dress to her chest. Then, she felt a pair of cool arms embrace her.

"Shh, Lissa," cooed Christian's soft voice. "It'll be okay."


	10. Chapter 10

**Distinguishing the Truth from the Lies**

**A Vampire Academy Fanfiction  
by PatchsFallenAngel**

**Characters: **Lissa/Rose

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Friendship/Mystery

**Summary: **Lissa is the Guardian-in-training. Rose is the Moroi Princess. Lissa hates Rose because she blames her for the death of Dimitri, Lissa's cousin. But, what really happened to Dimitri? What does Rose know? Can Lissa distinguish the truth from the lies?

**Authors Note: **Drabble fic.  
EDITED: 11/7/12

**Disclaimer: **All things VA belong to Richelle Mead. Unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

The material of the dress flowed down Lissa's body like river running down and through a valley.

"You look beautiful," Rose cried, hugging her friend tightly, but making sure to not ruin the dress.

She had let Lissa borrow a necklace that her father had given her. It was sky-blue and matched Lissa's dress and shoes perfectly. At first Lissa refused take something so precious from Rose, but she insisted.

Lissa's long blonde hair was pulled up into a loose bun with strands of curled hair falling into her face.

"Quickly let me do your make-up," Rose said, jumping with excitement. "The boys will be here soon."

After Christian had found Lissa crying on her bed, he had asked her to the dance. She knew that it was probably a pity date (why would he be interested in her?), but she was ecstatic just the same.

_**Flashback:**_

_"It'll be okay," Christian had said._

_He continued to stroke Lissa's hair, calming her. When she had stopped sobbing, she noticed that her arms were gripping his waist like a vice. He made her feel at peace, and Lissa didn't want to let that go._

_"It's a beautiful dress," he said. "I'm sure you'll look gorgeous in it."_

_The Dhampir blushed. He called her gorgeous. _

Don't get your hopes up, Lissa_, __whispered her inner-monologue. _You'd never stand a chance with someone like Christian.

_Realising the voice inside her head was right, Lissa pulled away from him. But he wasn't having any of that, and pulled her flush against his chest. _

_He felt warm and comforting. Lissa heard his heart under his shirt. It was beating faster than usual. It was soothing, and matched her own._

_"Will you go to the dance with me?" Lissa thought she heard Christian ask. But surely her ears were playing tricks on her._

_"Huh?"_

_Christian chuckled and__ repeated his question._

_"Sure," Lissa blushed._

_She could feel Christian grin into her hair. _

_That's when Rose busted into the room._

_"Oops," she smirked. "Am I interrupting something?"_

_"No!" Lissa cried, jumping out of Christian's embrace, immediately feeling lost without the contact._

_Christian cleared his throat and left, without a word, while Rose pulled Lissa to her side of the room for "all the details."_

_**End Flashback**_

"All done," Rose said, pulling Lissa out of her reverie.

The young Dhampir opened her eyes and looked in the mirror, not recognising who was staring back.

Lissa was speechless. Without a word she shot up out of her seat and hugged her new best friend.

The girls still couldn't believe how quickly they went from hating each other to becoming best friends!

It felt like they'd known each other forever.

Suddenly, Rose clutched her head and let out a strangled cry of pain. Immediately, Lissa was at her side.

"Rose!" she cried, shaking the Princess. "Rose, what's wrong?"

Then, it finished just as quickly as it had started. "What was that?" Lissa asked?

"I-I don't know."

"Are you going to be okay?"

Before Rose had the chance to answer, there was a knock at the door.

"That will be the boys!" Rose bounded over to answer it as if the incident Lissa had just witnessed had never happened.


	11. Chapter 11

**Distinguishing the Truth from the Lies**

**A Vampire Academy Fanfiction  
by PatchsFallenAngel**

**Characters: **Lissa/Rose

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Friendship/Mystery

**Summary: **Lissa is the Guardian-in-training. Rose is the Moroi Princess. Lissa hates Rose because she blames her for the death of Dimitri, Lissa's cousin. But, what really happened to Dimitri? What does Rose know? Can Lissa distinguish the truth from the lies?

**Authors Note: **Drabble fic.  
EDITED: 11/7/12

**Disclaimer: **All things VA belong to Richelle Mead. Unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"You look gorgeous," Christian said on the way to the dance. It was only a small function; a chance for royals to show their superiority.

At least that's what Lissa though before she became friends with Rose.

Lissa blushed as she registered Christian's words. "You don't look too shabby yourself," she giggled.

Christian smirked and held out his hand, silently asking Lissa to hold it. entwining her finger with his, Lissa took this time to oggle Chritian. He's normally messy hair was slicked back with hair gel. He wore black dress pants and a navy-blue button down shirt. His eyes were their regular shaded of brillinat blue and he wore a cocky grin on his face.

"See something you like?" he asked.

Lissa blushed and turned her head forward. "Your wearing colonge," Lissa noted

It was Christian's turn to blush. "I borrowed some from Adrian," he whispered, shyly.

_Since when did Christian become shy? _Lissa thought.

"Well, I like it."

This made Christian grin. He gave Lissa's hand a small squeeze.

"We're here."


	12. Chapter 12

**Distinguishing the Truth from the Lies**

**A Vampire Academy Fanfiction  
by PatchsFallenAngel**

**Characters: **Lissa/Rose

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Friendship/Mystery

**Summary: **Lissa is the Guardian-in-training. Rose is the Moroi Princess. Lissa hates Rose because she blames her for the death of Dimitri, Lissa's cousin. But, what really happened to Dimitri? What does Rose know? Can Lissa distinguish the truth from the lies?

**Authors Note: **Drabble fic.  
EDITED: 11/7/12

**Disclaimer: **All things VA belong to Richelle Mead. Unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"May I have this dance, Your Highness?" Adrian asked Rose, bowing slightly and holding out his hand for her to take.

"Why thank you, kind sir," Rose giggled drunkly.

Lissa hadn't noticed, but Rose snuck a flask of vodka into her handbag. "It helps with my headaches," was the excuse she gave. Lissa didn't condone underage drinking. But both her and Rose deserved a night off.

Lissa sat and watched as Adrian dragged Rose onto the dance floor. She felt a pang in her chest.

_That should be Dimitri, _she thought, smiling sadly.

Though she missed her cousin, she coudn't deny how good Adrian was to Rose. It was obvious that he loved her - maybe as more than a friend - and was good for her. He could make her happy.

"Would you like to dance?" Christian asked from beside her.

Christian had been quiet all night, causing Lissa to think whether or not he actually wanted to take her to the dance or was merely feeling sorry for her when extending the invitation.

"I don't know how to dance," Lissa replied.

"Lucky for you, I do," Christian grinned.

Lissa couldn't help but smile back.

Christian held out his hand for Lissa to take. Tentively, Lissa placed her hand in his. He dragged her out onto the dance floor and instructed, "Just follow my lead."

Lissa clutched onto his shoulders for dear life, throwing a murderous glare at Rose.

_Why did she make me wear stelettos? _Lissa thought.

Rose merely returned her feirce look with a drunkenly happy on of her own.

"Relax," Christian murmured in her ear, and Lissa felt her felt become calmer.

For the first time in a long time, she let herself feel.

Lissa's hands gradually went up his arms and across his broad shoulders. Her arms encirlced themselves around Christian's neck. She laid her hed on his chest, hearing his heart beat at a quick pace.

_Maybe he's as nervous a I am?_

Christian burried his face in Lissa's hair and she swore she heard him inhale.

Lissa smiled. She finally felt as if she found somewhere she belonged.

And it was in the arms of Christian Ozera.


	13. Chapter 13

**Distinguishing the Truth from the Lies**

**A Vampire Academy Fanfiction  
by PatchsFallenAngel**

**Characters: **Lissa/Rose

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Friendship/Mystery

**Summary: **Lissa is the Guardian-in-training. Rose is the Moroi Princess. Lissa hates Rose because she blames her for the death of Dimitri, Lissa's cousin. But, what really happened to Dimitri? What does Rose know? Can Lissa distinguish the truth from the lies?

**Authors Note: **Drabble fic.  
EDITED: 11/7/12

**Disclaimer: **All things VA belong to Richelle Mead. Unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Lissa shoud have known better than to let her guard down.

Rose's screams peirced the air.

The dancing stopped.

The music became muted.

The students became terrified.

The teachers were on high alert.

Lissa rushed over to her new friend. Rose had her eyes shut tightly, clutching her head. She whispered something under her breathe. Something Lissa couldn't make out.

"What is, Rose?" she asked, scared. "Tell me."

What Rose said next said next sent chills through Lissa's spine.

"Dimitiri," she whispered, her voice hoarse from her screams. "It's Dimitri."


	14. Chapter 14

**Distinguishing the Truth from the Lies**

**A Vampire Academy Fanfiction  
by PatchsFallenAngel**

**Characters: **Lissa/Rose

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Friendship/Mystery

**Summary: **Lissa is the Guardian-in-training. Rose is the Moroi Princess. Lissa hates Rose because she blames her for the death of Dimitri, Lissa's cousin. But, what really happened to Dimitri? What does Rose know? Can Lissa distinguish the truth from the lies?

**Authors Note: **Drabble fic.  
EDITED: 25/7/12

**Disclaimer: **All things VA belong to Richelle Mead. Unfortunately.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Dimitri?" Lissa asked. "What about Dimitri."

Rose opened her mouth to respond, but Guardian Alto took that moment to step in. He lifted Rose up, craddling her in his arms.

"I'll take her to the nurses office," he said. "Alberta, you and the other's get the students to their dorms safely."

Lissa was about to protest when Christian wrapped her in his arms. "It'll be okay, Lis. Come on, I'll walk you back."

Lissa snuggled deep into his chest.

Dimtiri?

What about Dimitri.

Lissa knew that he was a Strigoi now - as much as it pained her to admit.

Was he close?

Was he going to attack the school?

How would Rose know?

Too many questions circulated in Lissa's head. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts, that she hadn't noticed her and Christian had arrived at her and Rose's dorm.

Christian opened the door with the key he must have gotten out of Lissa's handbag and guided her to bed. He slipped off her shoes and pulled the blanket over her small torso. He gave her a gentle kiss on the forhead. "Goodnight, little Dhampir."


End file.
